Siete dias
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: La historia de dos reinos que hacen un trato por la paz…


**Hola a todos, he aquí otra de mis creaciones espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

~_**Siete Días~**_

Una peli rosa estaba parada en frente de cuatro personas que la miraban apreciando su inigualable belleza, estaba un poco confundida y no sabía porque se tuvo que despedir de su familia para ir al reino vecino...

-Cada diez años hacemos un intercambio de personas con el reino vecino, con el fin de mantener la paz, por eso tendrás que hacer un juramento de lealtad a nosotros…

-Cero yo no puedo…-dijo.

-Pero te eligieron, no puedes hacer nada-dijo el rey Aruto-¿Lo entiendes?

-Claro su majestad, la paz solo al precio de destruir completamente mi existencia, además fui traicionada por los míos pero en ese lugar esta mi familia, aunque ellos prefieran la guerra…

-¿Por qué razón tu familia preferiría la guerra?-pregunto la reina.

-Su majestad, los padres hacen cualquier cosa por sus hijos y más si la felicidad de esto está en juego o peligran sus vidas, por eso aceptare esto, solo para que mi familia este en paz, mi pueblo necesita paz y mi familia necesita tenerla, creo que usted se sacrificaría también si la felicidad o la vida del príncipe o de la princesa peligra-dijo sonriendo por primera vez-Además ya perdí todo lo que un día pude amar no queda nada mas…

Todos se asombraron, Ikuto en su trono no podía dejar de mirarla al igual que sus padres y su hermana…

-¿Por qué una jovencita como tú tiene esos pensamientos?-pregunto el príncipe Ikuto.

-Su majestad… Toda mi vida me sacrifique por lo demás, sin considerar lo que quería realmente así perdí a alguien muy importante, solo supe que años más tarde murió en la guerra con este reino, eso justifica mi rencor y odio por todos los presentes, ¡Espero que no les moleste lo que acabo de decir! Solo trataba de ser sincera, algo realmente imposible para mí.

Ikuto quedo sorprendido al igual que el resto de los presentes…

-Dime… ¿Si nos odias por que estas en este lugar?-pregunto sin saber lo que pasaba-¡Podrías pedir que te cambien por otra persona!

-El rey me dejo muy en claro que me eligieron, me debería sentir honrada príncipe, para que pedir el cambio si no lo harán, todos sabían lo que yo sentía pero a nadie le importo, firmare el contrato tal como esperan, tendrán mi lealtad pero no mi corazón, ese ya murió hace años y estoy ante quienes lo mataron…

-¿Por qué no comenzar otra vida?-pregunto Utau.

-Firmar un contrato es la sentencia de mi muerte, princesa…-dijo mirándola-¡entendería lo que digo si estuviera en mi lugar! ¡Si alguna vez se enamoro! ¡Si alguna vez lo perdió todo! Y si alguna vez… Nada importa…

-Jovencita, no somos los ogros que tú crees.-dijo la reina-Puedes comenzar de nuevo.

-Lo sé su majestad.-dijo amablemente.

-Entonces… La fiesta de tu presentación será en una semana, todos te conocerán, entonces en frente de nuestros invitados firmaras el contrato-dijo el rey.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo ella-¿Me podría retirar?

-Claro.-dijo Souko-Mis hijos te acompañaran a tu habitación.

Ellos se pararon y después de hacer una reverencia se marcharon para acompañar a la joven…

Ella lo seguía sin decir nada, los jóvenes tampoco se atrevían a decir nada más…

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Ikuto.

-Hinamori Amu, su alteza-dijo.

-¿Qué hacías antes de venir a este lugar?-dijo Utau.

-No puedo dar esa información, pero creo que ya no importa-dijo fría-Me dedicaba al espionaje y a la medicina, entre otras cosas.

-¡Que sorprendente!-dijo la rubia.

-Si, fue bueno mientras duro…

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto Ikuto.

-19 años-dijo seria.

-Tan joven y hacías eso-dijo Utau.

-Me prepararon bien, hay muchas cosas que ni ellos saben, no tengo familia de sangre, solo me criaron en ese lugar, hay miles de cosas que mis padres desconocen y no quiero que lo sepan jamás, hice cosas terribles, solo por lo que consideraba correcto, estoy pagando por ello, será mi tercer y último contrato, en una semana se termina todo para mi…

-Pero si comenzaras de nuevo en este lugar-dijo Ikuto-Hasta podrías volverte a enamorar.

-No, no tengo tiempo para esas clases de estupideces, el amor no es nada…

Llegaron a la habitación y entraron, era gigantesca, con una gran vista a uno de los tantos jardines que había en ese lugar, no se dio cuenta pero Ikuto la miraba embobado, estaba deslumbrado por esa chica…

La dejaron sola y así se quedo sin expresión sin nada, no podía llorar, no podía pensar solo podía sufrir lo que le quedaba de vida.

Pasaron dos días y ella se estaba acostumbrando a aquel lugar, pero a lo que no se acostumbraba y le molestaba era que Ikuto no le quitase la vista de encima ni un solo momento en donde compartían un lugar, sin saber que este siempre la miraba en secreto cuando ella se encontraba sola, sin duda el se estaba enamorando de la chica pero ¿Qué sentía ella? Nadie sabía lo que pasaba en su mente que siempre se encontraba en otro lugar… Amu pasaba horas mirando los arboles de cerezo que se veían desde su ventana y al verlos sonreía llena de dicha y felicidad, aunque Ikuto casi nunca le dirigía la palabra ella comenzó a interesarse en el, aunque solo eran unos pocos días de conocerse ella noto que el muchas veces no dejaba de mirarla, se sentía incomoda y empezaba a ruborizarse, su corazón latía mas rápido al escucharlo nombrar, se sentía extraña y no comprendía nada.

El día del baile había llegado y Amu estaba preparada para lo que venía, pero sin darse cuenta unos brazos la rodearon con fuerza, después sintió los cálidos labios de alguien en los suyos, era un beso lleno de amor…

-¿Ikuto?-dijo sorprendida.

-Hablamos después…-la beso de nuevo-Te amo…

Salió sin decir nada mas, se encontraba en el salón recibiendo a los invitados, todos habían llegado.

Amu estaba sin poder creer lo que había pasado…

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora? Ikuto me ama, siento cosas raras al verlo pero no debería sentir nada, además firmare ese contrato acabando con… ¡Basta! No puedo pensar en ello, si él me ama, solo le rompería el corazón y no quiero que eso pase, lo quiero, si no firmo ese maldito contrato estallara nuevamente la guerra, lo siento Ikuto, tengo que firmar…

Bajo las escaleras y vio como todos la observaban maravillados, se acerco al trono del rey…

-Hinamori Amu, ¿juras lealtad a nuestro reino y a tu nuevo rey?

-Si, su alteza, juro lealtad a usted por el resto de mi vida…

-Entonces firma-dijo sonriendo.

Ella firmo el papel temblando y los monarcas se dieron cuenta de esto…

-¿Te sientes bien querida?-pregunto Souko.

-Si su majestad, no debe preocuparse por mí, solo pido que haya paz.-dijo con una falsa sonrisa y sus ojos vacios…

Todos aplaudían y la música comenzó a sonar, todos se divertían, entonces Ikuto se le acerco…

-Amu, me gustas mucho, se que solo llevamos una semana de conocernos, pero me enamore de ti, te observe miles de veces mientras contemplabas los cerezo y más me deslumbrabas, te amo…

-Lo siento su alteza, yo no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos, no me alcanzaría la vida que me queda para ser feliz a su lado-dijo con un dolor en el pecho-pero sé que encontrara a alguien que si lo quiera como se merece y esa no seré yo…

-¿Tanto me desprecias?-dijo dolido.

-N-Si, no tolero tenerte cerca de mí.-dijo sin expresión.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me correspondiste el beso?-dijo enojado.

-Simple… ¡por lástima!-dijo aun más fría de lo que era.

Ikuto la tomo de la mano y la saco del salón de baile, la llevo al jardín de cerezos, la acorralo en uno y simplemente la beso...

-¿Por qué me correspondes este beso si no sentís algo por mi?-dijo él.

-Lastima, siento lastima, ya te lo dije, no me digas que no siento nada por ti, porque ya te dije mis sentimientos, vamos al salón ya que no soy feliz-sonreía- ¿Por qué tendría que fingir para darte felicidad? Yo no la tengo, no puedo darte algo que nunca tuve…

El no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, sin creer esas palabras…

Se fueron de nuevo al salón, cuando llego ella hizo que la música parara…

-Su atención por favor, quiero contarles algo, mi tiempo se acaba, nadie sabe esto más que yo-dijo teniendo la atención de todos-Tengo 19 años, me llamo Hinamori Amu, soy o era de uno de los tantos reinos vecinos, soy un contrato para la paz entre dos reino, pero en mi vida firme tres contratos, el segundo fue de lealtad con el reino vecino, el tercero fue firmado este día, pero el primero es el más importante señores, les diré todo-sintió un dolor el su pecho- Cuando era pequeña firme un contrato, para tener una familia, un hogar, un lugar a donde pudiera regresar, pero, tendría que servir y firmar contrato con solo un reino, no cumplí mi promesa, mi familia se olvidara de mi, pero ustedes no, hay un castigo por no cumplir con mi promesa, es la muerte…

Todos tenían una expresión de horror en la cara.

-Sí, no sabían nada por eso fui forzada a venir a este reino que me quito a la persona que tanto quería, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, así lo veía yo, el me amaba pero no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, por alguna razón mi corazón se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, ellos no saben nada de esto, nunca dije nada, a media noche moriré, siento un terrible dolor en mi pecho pero sacrificare mi vida por la paz-dijo sonriendo y mostrando un gran dolor-Pero lamento no poder decirle a alguien lo mucho que lo amo…

Entonces cayó al suelo, Ikuto corrió a donde estaba y la tomo en brazos…

-Amu, no me dejes-pidió desesperadamente-Te amo.

Solo faltaban cinco minutos para media noche y ella estaba agonizando…

-Perdón Ikuto-dijo ella-perdóname por tener que herirte para que me dejes ir, sabes te quiero mucho, a decir verdad, yo te amo.

-Te amo.-dijo a punto de llorar.

El se acerco y la beso, el reloj sonó dando las 12 de la noche, el se fijo que sus ojos se cerraban y dejaba lentamente de respirar, su corazón se había parado, ya no latía, estaba completamente helada ya sin vida…

-¡Amuuuuu!-grito Ikuto con mucho dolor y sin poder contener sus lágrimas…

El resto de la familia real miraba horrorizada lo que sucedía, la reina se puso a llorar al igual que su hija, el resto estaba asombrado, sin palabras, entonces Ikuto se acordó de una de las conversaciones con Amu…

**~FLASH BACK~**

Esa misma mañana Amu estaba contemplando como caían lo pétalo de flores del cerezo, en ese momento apareció de la nada Ikuto.

-¿Qué haces Amu?-dijo él.

-Su alteza-hizo una reverencia-Estaba mirando estas hermosas flores, su vidas son tan cortas, como la mía…

-Yo me encargare de que seas feliz y no permitiré que nada malo te pase-le dijo serio-Llámame Ikuto, así es mi nombre y no alteza ni nada de eso.

-Gracias, dudo acostumbrarme pero lo intentare.

Él le sonrió.

-Tienes razón, son hermosas-dijo observándola a ella mientras que la peli rosa miraba los pétalos caer.

**~FIN DE FLASK BACK~**

Al día siguiente fue su entierro, Ikuto estaba muy triste y sin palabras, estuvo toda la noche al lado de su amada, después de algo terriblemente doloroso, se fue a contemplar los cerezos…

-Amu, nunca amare a alguien como te ame a ti, el dolor que siento es insoportable, solo siete días bastaron para amarte con locura y desesperación. Al igual que Amu, estas flores simbolizan la fugacidad, apareció una mañana, vivió solo unos días a mi lado, al final se fue… No pude conservarla, sé muy bien que la próxima primavera los cerezos tendrán flores pero en cambio Amu nunca mas florecerá.

Fin...

* * *

**Espero que sea de su agrado, se aceptan todos tipos de comentarios, soy una fan del AMUTO, no tenía nada que hacer y me puse a escribirla… Gracias…**


End file.
